Family reunited
by Mrs. Dawley
Summary: This story is written by both me and my sister Jasmen who actually came up with the idea. Julie is 17 and is about to be adopted but wont leave her best friend Candy. When they get adopted by a couple, they soon find out there is actually a reason in why they chose to adopt her and Candy
1. family

I looked over at my sister Candy before looking back at the agency lady who just informed me that I was going to be adopted. Candy and I grabbed hands and squeezed

"I'm not leaving without Candy. We are 17 and leave in a year. What kind of couple wants a 17 year old anyways? Don't they always want a baby instead?" I ranted

"These people are very nice, and I explained to them that you won't leave without Candy. At first they only wanted one of you two but Miss Jen convinced them that if they were going to take one that it would be better to take the other. That you two are a family and are inseparable" The agency lady explained

"Good, then I guess we better go get ready" I said before dragging Candy by the arm to our room

"Where do you think we are going to go?" Candy asked looked worried

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is I got your back and we will always have each other" I told Candy giving her a hug "sisters forever"

Candy gave me a big smile and started throwing her things into a duffel bag

"The first thing I am going to do is dye my hair" I told Candy after ten minutes of packing

"What if they say no Jul?" Candy asked laughing at my horror of maybe not being able to dye my hair

"Then I will ask for some money and do it anyways" I said after thinking about it

"And you wonder why your bitch of a mother put you in here" Candy said joking around

I jumped at Candy and we started to wrestle and calling each other names

"Bitch" I yelled at Candy as she pinned me to the floor

Just then the door opened revealing Miss Jen and some big ass guy. Candy let out a giggle and climbed off of me so I could get up

"Hey you're Triple H" Candy said staring at the guy

"Just call me Hunter or if you want dad" The man said with a little smile

"I will stick with creepy guy" I muttered grabbing my bag

"Julie Marie!" Miss Jen said with a gasp

Oops I guess I said that outloud

"I am not going to apologize you should know that by now" I said walking out the door with Candy behind me

I didn't know how I should feel about this whole thing. I remember from what my sister talked about and what she made me watch that our new so called dad was a professional wrestler and was married to the bosses daughter. I know I should be happy about being adopted but I have huge trust issues and besides I turn 18 in like 4 months why would someone adopt someone who was about to turn 18? While I was deep in thought everyone calmed down and Candy lead me to the truck that was in front of the foster home.

"Big truck small dick"

"Julie Marie!" Candy hissed

"What that is how the saying goes" I said with a huff

Ok so today was not my day. Hunter just laughed. It looks like someone has my sense of humor. About 10 minutes later we pulled into a hotel. Hunter was saying something as he lead us into the hotel but I ignored him and pulled out a pack of smokes I had hidden and walked away. I know Candy would be ok and would fill me in after she yelled at me for smoking again.

"Those will kill you one day" A guy said who was sitting on a bench with a few other guys

"And so will a lot of other things such as being nosey" I said with a glare

"Yeah but those cause cancer" the same guy said as if I already didn't know this

"Wow i had no idea, is that what all those words say on the side of the package? Damn I knew I should have learned to read" I said rolling my eyes

"Feisty, I like a feisty girl" One of the other guys said eyeing me

I rolled my eyes and walked away "You wouldn't even be able to handle me if I was of age" I called over my shoulder

It took Candy, Hunter, and some lady I didn't know to find me. I had smoked two cigarettes in that time. Hunter looked pissed and well my sister looked annoyed

"Where have you been all this time?" He asked well more like screamed

"I've been here. Chill old man I am almost 18 and I have been taking care of my self for a long time. I am not going to get kidnapped or killed" I told him rolling my eyes

He let out a growl and was about to say something when the lady spoke up

"Forgive my husband he isn't used to teenagers. Next time you walk off please just let someone know. We will be moving around a lot and once people find out who you are a lot of reporters are going to be bugging you" she said looking worried

I looked over at Candy for a hint on who I was talking too "Steph" she mouthed

"No offense Steph and well Hunter but I really don't know you two, and while i appreciate what not only you did for me and but for my sister as well. I am almost 18 and like I said I am a big girl who has no problem taking care of myself and Candy. I'm sure Miss Jen told you this" I said with a lot less attitude

"We understand this but there are outstanding reasons on why we chose to adopt you and in turn Candy" Hunter said looking surprisingly upset

I raised and eyebrow pretty sure I am not sure if I want to hear this

"Your mom put you up for adoption without telling your dad, who is really Hunter" Candy said guessing and knowing that I was in a bad mood and wasn't really wanting to play games "when he found out he looked for you then adopted us"

"Right and I won the lottery as well" I said sarcastically

"Actually what Candy had said is true and if you followed us inside you would have known this" Hunter muttered

"Right but I didn't and now we are here. Anyways let's say I believe you why wait 17 years?" I asked

"Well I had a run in with your mom a few months ago and she told me everything" Hunter said

"Well we like to call her bitch but ok. I can't argue with that" I said nodding my head in which meant it made sense in some weird way because well that is something my mother would do.


	2. surprise!

It's been a few months since me my sister were 'adopted' I mean after talking to my…. Dad and step mom. Wow that's still odd to think about but anyways. We came to the understanding that while they would help candy and I and is our family, we were free to do what we wanted as long as we didn't get into trouble. Candy has come out of her shell a little bit and we both have made some good friends. But today I was giving her a surprise sense it was her birthday.

"are you going to tell me what this is all about?" Candy asked standing next to me blindfolded

"nope." I said with a smile. It took me months to set this all and all I had to do was wait for my friend randy to show up with it.

He was more my friend then Candys because for some reason he bugged her and not in a good way.

"is she ready?" Randy asked sticking his head in.

"what is he doing here?"Candy asked pouting.

"candy chill. He is helping me." I told her while waving him in.

He walked in with two puppies. One was a gray pitbull he was mine and the other was this little black and white pitbull. I grabbed Candys

"hold out your arms." I told her once she did after some hesitation, I put the little guy in her arms. And candy almost dropped him.

"what the hell?" she asked sounding freaked out

I laughed and pulled her blindfold off before she had a heart attack

"oh my god!" she yelled happy

" I take it she likes it." Randy said throwing his arm around my waist still holding my puppy

Candy glared at him then smiled at me.

"Yes she likes him. Gee you make it sound like I don't know what my sister would want for her birthday." I said rolling my eyes. "what are you going to name him?"

"I don't know, I will have to think about it." She said with a smile. "did you name yours?"

"yep. Meet blue. He is a little older than yours. And technically dad don't know about him. Just yours, but everything is back in our room. I had randy drop it off after we left"

"right Randy." Candy muttered glaring at him again. Well it looked like she was glaring at his arm that was still around my waist. I gotta find out why before things got bad.

"right I can't tell when I'm not wanted. I'm gonna get ready for my match. Are you still going to walk down with me?" randy asked handing me blue looking little hurt by Candys glaring.

I nodded and closed the door behind him and set blue down.

"What's your problem with Randy? Like your true problem."

Candy set her puppy down and sighed muttering something I didn't catch.

"what?" I asked kinda irritated.

"I said he is gonna break your heart and then you will leave." She said not looking at me

Ok that was the last thing I thought would come out of her mouth.

"I'm not even dating him. Remember I'm still 17? Besides if I did date him I would never leave you. Ok? So please chill out with the glaring. I don't glare at John everytime he touches you or walks into a room."

She looks shocked that I brought up John. They both have been flirting for weeks now. I mean everytime john walks into a room that she is in he walks over to her and kisses the top of her head all cute and shit. I had no problem with it. But I did give him a talk.

"John doesn't like me like that." She said with a pout.

"yes he does." I said in a sing song voice making kissy faces at her

"I don't even like him like that." Candy said laughing.

"oh please tell me who is the lucky man? Besides you know I'm not gonna date randy. My eyes are one a different guy."

"I like jeff."she said with a sigh.

I just stared at her. Like total shocker. I mean I know she liked him as friends we were always hanging out with him and matt and even spent nights in their room and…… omg

"please tell me you didn't make out with him last week when matt and I took off."

I know the answer when she wouldn't look at me.

"oh I so want details. Is that why you two looked like Matt and I almost walked in on something?" I asked with a giggle.

"well if you guys weren't so loud you would have." Candy said with a big smile.

"Oh John is gonna be mad. He like you a lot."

Candy shrugged. Good for her not caring, it's about time she was happy. There was a knock on the door and Dave poked his head in.

"Randy asked me to tell you his match is next." Dave said before quickly leaving

I let out a long sigh I really really like Dave but he seems to avoid me at all costs.

"well I better go. Do me a favor sense dad likes you more let him know about blue." I quickly said running out of the room. I heard something hit the door as I closed it and candy laughing.

I ran to the ramp and meet up with randy. I didn't really pay attention to the match but once we reached the top of the ramp Randy kissed me I quickly pulled away and ran back stage. Like why the fuck would he kiss me in front of like a million people ugh so embarrassing. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going when I ran into something solid. But before I fell of my butt someone grabbed me. I knew the second his arms went around me who it was, Dave, and the looked pissed.

"oh my God sis! I can't believe he did that." Candy yelled coming up to Dave and I.

Dave looked like he was about to say something but quickly changed his mind let go of me and walked away. Leaving me even more confused than before.

"did I interrupt something?" candy asked watching dave walk away.

I realized I was crying so I quickly wiped my face. "um not really. Look I'm gonna go back to the hotel. I'll meet you in our room."


	3. blue and snow

**Candys pov**

I just watched my sister run off crying or at least it looked like she was crying, i could be imagining it also. Julie isn't one that likes to cry or cry in front of people. If she was crying was it because of what Randy did or was it because of Dave. I honestly wasn't sure. I sighed and went and found the one person that I knew would know that answer...Dave. Dave is always or is usually pretty easy to find as he is usually in his dressing room.

"Go away Julie" Dave yelled through the door as I knocked

I glared at the door "It's not julie!"

The door opened to a very angry Dave, I took a step back as I was surprised. "what do you want?" he asked

"Did you make her cry?" I asked getting right to the point

He gave me a weird confused look like he had no idea what i was talking about

"Julie...she ah...ran off crying after you walked away, and I was wondering…"

Before I could finish my sentence Dave punched the wall and stormed off. I rushed off trying to keep up with him, but for a big guy obviously he takes wider strides than i do. I did my best though. I noticed then that he was heading for the doors that lead out of the building and needless to say it was BEFORE his match. I sighed in frustration and changed my path and headed to my parents' office.

"Mother Fucker are you freaking kidding me right now?" I asked irritated as all hell as I got to the office

I didn't even bother knocking before rushing in, out of breath "DavetookoffafterJulie!"

Steph and Hunter looked at one another confused and then back at me "huh?" they asked in unison

I took a deep breath and then slowly let it out "Dave took after Julie who was crying or so it looked that way anyways"

"Ok well where did they go?" Steph asked me confused

"Wait why was Julie crying in the first place?" Hunter asked trying to apparently get the full story

"So many questions at the same time, well I don't know why Julie was crying that was why I went to find Dave in the first place and I am assuming the hotel at least that is what J said" I said looking between both of her parents

"So it's Dave's fault...yet again" Hunter asked getting mad...again

"No, I don't think it was Dave's fault as he has been avoiding her which we aren't sure on why that is either but I think the reason she is crying is because of Randy but i am not 100 percent sure on that either" I said walking over and pointing to the poster of Randy on their wall

"Wait, why would Julie be crying over Randy?" Hunter now asked even more confused

"Did you not see what he did?" I asked looking between the two of them

"What did Randy do?" Steph asked once more

*palm to forehead* motion and I slowly shook my head "do you guys not watch your own show? I mean honestly?"

"Well yes (I eyed her) ok not always apparently but usually the superstars are really good at following their script...fuck speaking of what are we going to do with Daves match?" Steph asked looking over at Hunter with a panic look

"Wait before we worry about that, again I ask what did Randy do?" Hunter asked looking over at me

"Randy kissed Julie" I said slowly

"HE WHAT?!!" Hunter yelled

Steph looked at me then back to Hunter "we can deal with that in a minute, first Daves match which is soon..what are we going to do about that?"

"Screw that match Randy kissed Julie, he kissed our daughter!" Hunter said pissed off

Holy shit dude

"Ok so you are being a protective father, take it out to the ring to cover up the fact that Daves match isn't going to happen due to Randy kissing Julie and well apparently making her cry. Thank you for telling us that was the right thing to do and Candy happy birthday" Steph said with a smile

**Daves pov**

I jumped into my vehicle and took off towards the hotel once there I noticed someone on the side of the hotel looking like she was smoking. I jumped out of the vehicle and walked towards Julie.

"You know those things can kill you" I said getting closer

I heard Julie let out a light laugh "so will a lot of thing, hell did you know you can die right now just breathing. We could take our last breath right now at this very moment and just..die. Hell even having sex; you could just be riding along having rough romantic sex and then all of the sudden just as you are moaning you stop breathing. That would be your last moan...ever!"

I nodded chuckling as Julie finally looked up at me from playing with Blue "what are you doing here anyway?"

"Well your sister came and found me thinking I would know why you were crying but i didn't know what to tell her so I figured I would come and find out for the both of us" I said stepping closer to her rubbing the back of my neck

I knew I shouldn't be there as I was supposed to be getting ready for my match as I was in my ring gear and well not to mention Hunter did tell me to stay away from her until she was 18 he to he overheard me saying I had feelings for her

"I'm not" Julie said quickly

I knew she was lying "try again angel"

I heard Julie growl putting out one cigarette and lighting up another one before muttering something that I didn't quite catch

"Randy kissed me in front of all of those people while the guy that I actually like...really really like up until ,well now avoided me like I was possessed by a demon, and I don't know how to feel about it. I like Randy, I just don't like him like that. I don't know maybe I should give him a chance though because the guy that I want to be with doesn't seem to feel the same way even though we used to be great friends" Julie ranted

I felt a little disappointed because I wasn't sure on who she was talking about. Maybe it was me or it could very well be someone else. I mean Julie is an attractive smart lady. "Maybe you should tell the guy that you like him, maybe he feels the same way...who knows? You won't find out any other way unless you talk to him and open up about how you feel"

"Really?" Julie asked with a small smile

I nodded and then turned away to leave

Julie's pov

I couldn't help but smile and then called out

"Hey Dave wait up" I said tossing my cigarette and picking up Blue "my friend just gave me great advice and I think I should take it and do something with it"

"Oh yeah and what advice was this?" Dave asked grinning down at me

"Well Dave I really really like you and honestly with liking you it hurts when you avoid me" I said rubbing my arm

Dave was quiet and it made me anxious

"Could you please say something...anything would be great" I asked pouting "I mean if you don't feel the same way at least tell me and I will leave you alone, I mean I could always go and be with Randy even though…."

I was cut off by Dave kissing me that I happily returned

"Don't speak to me about that asshole" Dave said once he pulled back

"Who? Randy? I mean he…" but Dave cut me off once more by a kiss

Once we pulled apart I couldn't help but chuckle a little bit

"What's so funny?" Dave asked apparently confused

"Well I mean if I knew in order to get you to kiss me all i had to do was talk about Randy I would have done that a long time ago" I said laughing and wrapping my arms around his neck

Dave started to laugh and that was when my phone went off. It was my dads ring tone

"Yo" I said

"Jule Marie!" dad yelled which return made me pull my phone away from my ear

"Yes daddy" I said trying to be innocent

"Do. not. Yes. daddy. Me" Hunter demanded "is Dave with you?"

I looked up and apparently Dave heard because he was now quickly shaking his head basically pleading with me to not say anything about him being there.

"No dad I am out back of the hotel with Blue" I said giving Dave the -you owe me- look

"Well your sister told me that Dave ran after you...hold up who is Blue?" hunter asked catching on to what I said

'Shit' I thought before responding "Blue is the puppy I bought to give Candys puppy company, but I got ta go I will talk to you later when you get back to the hotel" I said before quickly hanging up

I turned back towards Dave "what the hell? Want to explain?" I asked

"Your dad may have found out that I had feelings for you and warned me to stay away from you until you turned 18" Dave said quietly

I covered up my mouth not quite believing this. We locked eyes...now what?


	4. Happy freaking birthday to me

After a few minutes or seconds of staring at each other, it was kind of hard to really tell, I couldn't help but laugh. It wasn't the haha kind of laugh but like the falling over kind of laugh.

"What is so funny?" Dave asked me trying to keep me standing

"Have you seen what you are wearing?" I managed to get out between laughing

"Ohh haha very funny" he said letting me fall over after that

After a few minutes and I was calmed down i managed to get up. I grabbed his hand and pulled him to the door of the hotel

"Come on big man let's go in so you can get dressed"

Dave stopped me "we cant. I gotta get back, and if you dad finds out that I was with you alone kissing do you know what he will do to me? He would kill me"

I pouted knowing deep down he was right though

"So are you going to hide us?" I asked kind of scared knowing what the answer will be to that

"I don't want to hide it I want...I think it would be smart if we waited until you turn 18" Dave said looking away

"Oh" was all I said I mean what else was there for me to say...nothing

Next thing I know I was watching him get into his truck and drive away. I stormed into the hotel and decided to take the stairs in the hopes it would help me blow off some steam but it didn't. I dropped Blue off in his crate and went to the only hotel room that I had a key for that was over 21. Randy's. Once I got there I took every ounce of alcohol I could find. Let me tell you something Randy must have been chosen to hide all of the alcohol this week. I started to drink the mini bottles on the way back to mine and Candy's room and once I figured out how to get into the room, because well I was way to drunk, I threw the empty bottles on the floor and hid in between the beds. Some time later I heard the door open.

"Candy the best sister ever have a drink" I just about yelled as I went to stand up ending up falling on my face "help I have fallen and I can't get up"

I giggled, i couldn't help it

"What the hell?" was all I heard to know it wasn't Candy

It was Jeff

"Loops i mean oops. Shh no tells" said giggling

"Oh my god Julie your dad is going to flip the fuck out" Jeff said looking around apparently seeing the empty bottles every where

Just then the door opened back up and I pulled a pillow over top of me trying to hide but a pillow can only hide so much of a human body.

"Hey Jeff did you see some of those mini bottles in the hallway and apparently in here. God someone is drunk"

That was Candy. I tried jumping up to surprise her but again fell on my face

"What the hell?" Candy asked

"I found out where all of the mini bottles went" Jeff said

"Where? Cuz I cants find them" I said looking around

"We have to hide her" I heard Candy say as I was trying to crawl around

"I is thirsty sissy" I said getting on my knees looking up at her with a pout

"I know sis. We are going to take you to Mikes room and get something to drink. Jeff is going to carry you please whatever you do don't puke on him" Candy told me like she was talking to a baby

"Oh puppies" I said spotting Blue and Snow

All of the sudden I was picked up

"Wee i am flying" I muttered before passing out

**~~Daves pov~~**

I got to the arena to only be stopped by Hunter. Shit I am in trouble

"My office now!" he growled

I sighed

"My match" I said in protested

"You don't need to worry about your match" Hunter said

I followed him to his office. This was not going to end well at all. We got to his office and he pulled out a chair and pointed to it. I sat down and he sat at his desk

"You had one thing to worry about tonight and that was your match" Hunter demanded "where were you?"

"I went.."

"You went after my daughter" Hunter said pissed

"She was crying I wanted to make sure she was fine" I said "isn't that what a gentleman is supposed to do?"

"You are a superstar who likes my daughter so no that is not ok, anyone else could have went and checked on her. Hell her own sister could have" Hunter growled

"I was just trying…"

"Look i am glad you wanted to make sure that she was ok and it would even be better if you didn't like her so since I knew you liked her and you went after my daughter no it's not ok. I told you specifically to stay away from her until she turned 18 for those reasons"

I groaned

"Yeah keep groaning because I got one better. Since you were almost basically late for your match and going against what I had asked. You are suspended for a week" Hunter said

"But.."

"No buts you can leave before I get more mad and do worse" Hunter said looking down at his computer

I stood up and walked out slamming the door behind me

**Candys pov**

I watched Jeff pick up Julie as i opened up the door to make sure no one was coming. Suddenly Jeff started giggling

"Do I even want to ask?" I asked as we walked down the hall

"Before she passed out she went 'wee i am flying' i just found it funny" Jeff said still laughing

"Oh boy" I muttered "I wonder what made her drink, she hasn't drink sense she got into trouble a few years ago"

"I dunno" Jeff said with a shrug "she is really light though"

"Yeah she doesn't eat much, I always have to remind her and tell her to eat since she seems to think the only so called food she needs is coffee" I said with a shrug

I quickly stopped putting my hand on Jeff to get him to stop

"She got a puppy without asking" I heard Steph say sounding pissed "now hunter is on my damn case"

"Fuck" Jeff muttered looking scared "hunter is one thing but Steph she is way worse"

I quickly started pounding on the door to the right. If I am remembering correctly it would be Johns. The door quickly opened and there stood Mike. I pushed him out of the way hearing Steph getting closer and let Jeff get in before i quickly followed shutting the door just as Steph got to the corner

"What the hell?" Mike snapped

"You are asking me what the hell? Isn't this John's room?" I asked before looking out the peephole

"Um not, that is across the hall. This is Dave's room He had a meeting with your dad and told me to meet him here" Mike said rolling his eyes

Jeff laid Julie down on the bed and she cuddled up to the hoodie that laid there

"Hmm Dave" she muttered

"Is she drunk?" Mike asked

"Umm maybe" I answered just as Jeff chimed in with "yes"

Mike basically gave me a look that said don't lie to me

"Yes she may be kind of drunk and hopefully not high. Happy fucking birthday to me" I muttered

"Your dad is going to kill you" Mike said as the door opened

Great Dave. Just the person that didn't need to be in the situation or see Julie like this. According to dad though when he took off after Julie he then returned barely in time for his match.

"What's going on?" He asked with his arms crossed

"Julie might be drunk and we were going to take her to Mikes room to hide her from Steph and dad, but Steph almost caught us in the hall. Candy thought this was John's room but was obviously wrong" said Jeff

I gave him my 'what the hell' look and he just shrugged

"Julie is drunk?" Dave asked

I nodded my head but as if she could hear him Julie opened her mouth

"Why don't you wanna be with me?" she asked

I'm not sure if she actually woke up or not I was to busy watching Dave's face go from angry to upset, staying on sad

"Yeah well on that note i am out. Are you still coming to Matts and my room for some cards tonight?" Jeff asked walking towards the door

I nodded "yeah" and I heard him then leave but I was to busy watching Dave go over to Julie and cover her up and move her hair out of her face. I noticed then she was kind of awake but was crying

"Umm man give me a call im going to head out as well" Mike said

I sat on the bed by Julies head

"Are you ok?" I whispered in her ear

"I'm sorry for ruining your birthday. Go have fun im just going to lay here and think about why" she muttered

"You didn't ruin it J i am just worried about you" I said looking over at Dave

"I will take care of her, it's my fault anyways and your dad won't come here looking for her. I am supposed to be leaving he has suspended me for taking off" Dave said rubbing Julies back

I looked back down at my sister and she gave me a small smile and a nod. I didn't want to leave but if what Dave just said was true then I knew I needed to give them time. I nodded and gave Julie a kiss on the head and then walked out


	5. In trouble

**Daves pov**

I waited for Candy to leave before I said anything

"Why? Why?" was all I could get out

I wanted to yell, scream even. I had so many questions. Why would she do this to herself? Was she purposely trying to get me to feel bad?

"Dunno" She muttered with a slight shrug

I sighed this wasn't going to be easy, but alright we shall go on next question it is

"Why do you think I don't want to be with you?"

She shrugged "dunno"

I growled getting frustrated. I was surprised by how bad she jumped

"Geesh you scared me" Julie said "i was spaced out just a little"

"Why won't you talk to me?" I tried again

I swear if she says dunno again i am going to lose my cool, well whatever cool i had left that is.

"Because you don't want to be with me, because I shouldn't be here. Because...because…" she stopped in mid sentence

"Because what?" I asked playing with her hair knowing it calms her.

I have watched Candy do it all the time when Julie seemed upset

"Because I fucked up again and Candy is gonna hate me and my dad is going to send me away" she said with a sigh

Ahh the root of the problem, which was her abandonment issues.

"Your dad isn't going to send you away and your sister is your person she is just worried about you" I reassured her

She quickly stopped speaking after that so I just laid down next to her, pulled her next to me, and kept telling her how much she meant to me. I quickly decided that I don't care what Hunter had to say or did to me anymore. I wasn't going to leave her side suspended or not.

"I am sorry you got suspended" Julie said after a little while

"Don't be, it was worth it" I whispered thinking about earlier

Julie sat up fast the first thing that popped in my head was she was going to be sick.

"Yeah totally worth it" she snapped

Wow mood swing fast, she got up off the bed about to walk away but just fell on her face

"It was worth it, I found out the girl I really like also likes me too. I am trying my hardest to not do anything with her until she was 18 and a very few people would understand and think like we do" I said leaning over the bed looking at her

THis was going to be so much harder than I had thought. I thought sober Julie was hard headed but drunk Julie was so much worse so so much worse

"I...I don't know what you want me to say" Julie said not looking up at me

I got off the bed and sat down next to her making her look at me "I want you to tell me why you got drunk? Why do you feel like you're not enough? Hell I want to know what you are feeling" I whispered to her

"I think you know the answer to all of those questions" Julie said moving her head so she wasn't looking at me again

I sighed drunk Julie was seriously a pain in the ass. I wished she would just talk to me but it was too late because she was sleeping. So I picked her up and we both laid down with her in my arms knowing this may be the last time I get to do this.

**Julie's pov**

I woke up to find I was laying on something hard and my head was pounding. I groaned and jumped out of the bed freaking out. Candy is going to kill me if she hasn't found out yet.

"Come back to bed" my makeshift bed had said to me, I quickly noticed it was Dave

I freaked out even more and ran out of the room. I found myself in front of my own hotel room..well mine and Candys, but to make matters worse I realized I didn't have my key. Did I leave it in Dave's room? No the better question is how did I get into Dave's room?

"Wow great I just drink the night away" I muttered to myself.

I didn't even have any money to get coffee and I wasn't about to wake up my sister after I disappeared on her

"Everything ok Julie?"

I looked down the hall to find Mike

"Yeah, yeah umm I forgot to grab my key and I don't want to wake Candy up" I said trying to play this whole thing off like it was nothing but I was sure that Mike didn't believe it

"Riight, well Candy isn't in there, she crashed at Jeff's and Matts room last night after kicking everyone's ass in poker" Mike said with a big ass smile

Oh my god. He knows! Who else Knows?!

"Right well as you have that huge grin on your face i am assuming that means you know. I some how ended up in another room last night and now I am locked out of my damn room with no freaking money to get coffee and I need my damn coffee" I ranted with giving him my 'don't fuck with me' look

"Well let's go get you coffee and some tylenol" Mike said grabbing my arm "and we can talk about what is going on between you and Dave" he whispered

I kept my face blank and my mind on getting coffee until I realized which way he was taking me. Past Daves room...fucker

"I have to stop and grab my wallet as I forgot it here" Mike said with a grin

That fucker what a tricky tricky asshole. Right as Mike knocked on Dave's door. I tried to pull away but he pulled me into the room as soon as the door opened

"What the hell, you said you were going to take care of her!" I knew the voice anywhere it was Candy

What was Candy doing in Dave's room and why was she yelling at him?

"She took off as soon as you woke up! What the hell did you want me to do?" Dave yelled looking pissed

I backed up against the door, I didn't want to be here. I don't want to deal with him or see him for that matter

"Stop her duh!" Candy yelled, I could tell she was way past pissed off "I don't know what's going on between you and my sister…."

Mike cut her off by clearing his throat as it seemed like Dave and Candy forgot that we were there "umm I left my coat here last night and it's got my wallet in it"

Candy gave Mike a dirty look before she spotted me pushed up against the door trying to hide behind Mike. The key word here is trying, he really wasn't letting me. Mother fucker. She gave me a sigh of relief as Dave threw Mike his coat not looking over at him so not seeing me

"This isn't over" Candy told Dave before walking out with me and Mike

"What the hell Julie Marie? You scared the shit out of me" she said once we were outside of the room

Oh boy I have a lot of explaining to do and Candy was pissed...so so not happy. I am in so much trouble


	6. hurt

I was sitting in the backyard of Candy's and my new house. It was a combined gift from our dad for our 18th birthday. It's been about 3 months since Candy's birthday and today was my birthday. I still felt guilty for everything that happened on her birthday. After that I had managed to avoid Dave…. Well I avoided everyone but candy. Snow and Blue were playing in the snow and I was drinking some coffee in a chair I cleaned off.

"why are you out here? It's freezing." Candy asked standing in the doorway.

"Just thinking about how i am a horrible sister, and watching the dogs play." I said not looking at her

"it's your birthday don't be depressed. I forgave you months ago. Come inside." She said rolling her eyes

I got up and didn't realize how cold I was till I stepped inside, where my lovely sister had like 5 people waiting for me.

"Surprise!!" everyone screamed

"Candy. I said I didn't want a party." I almost growled.

She threw her hands up in defense. "I didn't invite them."

I gave her the -I don't believe her- look as jeff passed me a cup of coffee before wrapping his arms around Candy's waist

"Dave thought it would be a good surprise and since none of us had a match this week we came." Matt said with a little smile.

"please tell me he isn't here." I said glaring at matt and then looking over at my sister as she knew how mad I was at him

"not yet. He wanted to pick something up." Jeff said innocently

I have been avoiding him since that night, to the point where I stopped going to shows if I knew he had a match and if I ran into him I took off like someone was threatening my coffee.

"June bug chill out. We got you gifts." R truth said

I gave him a big smile and walked over and sat on his lap. Who can say no to gifts? Not me

"well pass them to the queen of the day." I said with a smile

I like R truth, he was cute. I also knew it would piss Dave off that I was flirting with him.

"oh mine mine mine."Jeff said letting go of Candy and handing me a huge bag.

I opened it and inside was a shit ton of coffee of different flavors. Matt was next and he got me all new well old but first edition Harry Potter and The Lord of the Rings books. R truth got me Alice in Wonderland book with all the different movies. Becky got me some new outfits. Randy got me the new iPhone and iPad. Candy got me the Game of Thrones books along with a Game of Thrones and a card that told me to be ready tomorrow by noon no later, but wouldn't explain anymore. I looked up at her all curious and she just shrugged.

"well I see I've missed a lot." Dave said as he walked in

I never moved off of R Truths lap and he was whispering stupid shit in my ear or just blowing in it im not quite sure which as I was distracted.

"maybe so. Why didn't you knock?" I asked not looking up from my coffee.

"because he thinks you're his." R truth whispered in my ear making me miss what Dave said

"what are we doing today?" Jeff asked trying to change the subject apparently

I looked up at everyone they were my closest friends and I thought for a second. "let's just hang out and watch some movies." I decided "I mean you guys are my closest friends and I just want to chill today"

"sounds like fun." Matt said picking out some snacks from the pantry.

I honestly think that is why he loves coming over here because since we moved in he knows Candy and I keep a bunch of snacks in there. R truth picked me up and we all went and sat down on our huge couch.

"do you want to open my gift before we start?" Dave asked not sitting down apparently excited for me to open this gift as he was grinning

"ah sure." I muttered sitting up more

I opened the smallest box first and it was a set of keys. Odd I thought. I moved onto the bigger one and it was a helmet. Ah fuck he got me a motorcycle……. Shit.

"Dave….." I started to say before he cut me off

"Your dad already knows about it. I mean he may not be so happy about it but he said it was ok. Plus it's the same kind you stole from jeff." He said quickly like it would make it better that he spent a boatload of money on this

"it's too much." I muttered now kinda feeling bad about how I was trying to make him jealous.

Wow I am a bitch. Candy noticing my quick mood change that came with my recent depression due to what I did on her birthday jumped in.

"it's not just from him. Dad told me it from a few other guys as well." She said with a small smile "he knows how much you have been wanting one so he gave in when Dave asked about it"

I just nodded. Jeff tossed in the first movie he grabbed off the shelves. About half way through the movie I got up to pee thanks to my coffee. When I stepped out of the bathroom Dave was waiting for me leaning up against the wall.

"what are you trying to do?" he asked looking up at me kind of looking upset

Be honest or play dumb….. oh decisions decisions

"I guess I was just trying to make you jealous" Honestly won out.

"why? why would you want to make me jealous?" he asked stepping closer to me

I couldn't think of a good reason so I just shrugged. Damn him.

"Well it's working." He muttered before kissing me "I am sorry for hurting you Jul"

Once he pulled away I couldn't look up at him afraid that he would find another reason to not be with me, even though he really had no actual reason to not be with me as I was 18 now. So I am no longer jailbait

"We are going to be missed." I muttered trying to walk past him.

He trapped me up against the wall

"I don't care, I now can do this whenever I want" He whispered before pulling me into a kiss and deepened it

This time I gave in and kissed him back. We were pulled apart by someone clearing their throat. I looked over to find Candy and Jeff grinning

"gee 18 for 9 hours and he couldn't wait till the end of at least one movie" Candy said jokingly

I groaned and banged my head against the wall with a chuckle

"oh Julie you need to stop breaking hearts already." Jeff said laughing.

"oh haha me and R are just friends and he knows it." I said rolling my eyes.

"You guys have 10 minutes. That's it" Candy said before pulling Jeff back down the hall.

"why 10 minutes?" Dave asked staring were candy and jeff just were

"she thinks 10 minutes isnt enough time to have sex and get re dressed."

Dave just looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"well you asked." I said with a big smile. "wanna try and beat that time?" I asked being a smartass

"As much as I would love to, there is something that is stopping me. We aren't 100 percent together just yet. I don't want this relationship to be just about sex and plus I am afraid of what would happen if Candy caught us" Dave said sounding serious this time

"Well do you want us to be together?" I asked sounding more hopeful than what I wanted to sound

Dave just growled before claiming my lips in another kiss "yes, I do"

That was when I heard someone clear their throat. I looked over and there stood R Truth with his arms crossed

"Julie please explain to me what this is, I thought we had an connection" He said

Truth honestly sounded hurt. Fuck


End file.
